


hot guy

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bank Robbery, Flirting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: “look man,” taemin yelled back, face still pressed to the ground, “we’re having a moment here!  just rob the goddamn bank & move the fuck on!”





	hot guy

the day had started so well, taemin thought bitterly.  after a week of torrential rain, it was finally sunny & he wouldn’t have to worry about forgetting his jacket.  again.

kibum had been out when he got up, probably over at minho’s, so he didn’t have to hear him nag about the dishes he left in the sink.  a little rebellion for discovering that kibum had “accidentally” disposed of the three shirts with sauce stains, a fist sized hole at the waist, & some kind of smell that wouldn’t come out no matter how many times it was washed, respectively.

honestly he was glad to see them go.  it was just the principle of the thing.

to his dismay he didn’t have cash for the taco stand, the number seven with extra guacamole definitely had his name on it, but to his relief the bank across the street was open.  he dashed against a red light, sauntered up the sidewalk, & grabbed the door just as an elderly woman reached it.

“thank you.”

“no problem.”  

the lobby was mostly empty, working with bank tellers probably not being most people’s first choice as a destination in the early morning hours of a tuesday.  especially on the first sunny day in weeks.  but taemin wasn’t most people.  & the atm was out of service.

he was the third person in a short line that consisted of the little old lady from before, himself, & a guy whose shoulders were so broad that taemin couldn’t stop wondering what they looked like underneath the taut violet shirt.

“fuck,” he muttered to himself.  kibum was right: he really did need to “get some”.

the guy glanced over his shoulder, shoulder length honey hair glinting in the light.  

“did you say something?”  taemin’s mouth went dry because damnit the face matched the shoulders & fuck, fuck fuck, he couldn’t remember what the question was.

“what?”

“did you say something?”

“oh.  no. just talking to myself.  i guess.”  he shrugged his shoulders & made his best attempt at a cool smile. apparently, he was successful; the guy laughed.

“any topic in particular?”

“just the hot guy in front of me.”  taemin’s jaw dropped & his eyes grew wide.  jongin was right; he didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. to his relief the guy laughed again, the brightest smile he had ever seen, his eyes disappearing into the most adorable crinkles.  fuck, fuck, fuck.

“does he have a name?”  taemin chuckled.

“i’ll bet he does.  i wonder what it is?”  the guy’s head tilted down & he pursed his lips.

“you want me to tell you?”

“maybe.”

“hmm,” he chuckled.  “it’s jinki.”

“jinki,” taemin replied, liking the way it felt in his mouth & wondering if he’d get a chance to use it later.  goddamnit!

“you know,” jinki leaned in, whispering conspiratorially. “there’s a hot guy behind me.” taemin grinned.

“does he have a name?”

“i’ll bet he does,” jinki replied, eyes squinting in humor.  “i wonder what it is.”

“should i tell you?”

“maybe.”

“hmm,” he chuckled.  “it’s-”

“everyone on the floor, hands behind your head now!  now!”  jinki’s eyes flicked up over taemin’s shoulder & grew wide.  taemin glanced behind himself to see three people with huge guns. & dinosaur masks.

“what the fu-”

“i said NOW!!!”

in an impressive show of strength & flexibility, jinki was on the floor with his fingers laced behind his neck before taemin could even drop to his knees.  planks, he thought, this guy definitely did planks.  

burpees too, probably.

his stomach suddenly growled & he sighed at the floor: all he’d wanted was a taco.

taemin twisted his head so that he could peek over his elbow at the cute guy next to him.

“so jinki,” he whispered, “should i tell you the hot guy’s name now?” jinki chuckled & he heard the gentle clink of a belt knocking against the marble floor, a sound that hand taemin licking his lips.

godfuckingdamnit!

“yeah,” came the muffled response, “i think you should.”

“taemin.”

“taemin.  hmm.” the way he murmured taemin’s name had taemin’s toes all tingly: maybe he was wondering if he’d get a chance to say taemin’s name in the future too.

“i said be quiet!” a voice shouted from the other end of the lobby & taemin glared at the floor & the top of jinki’s head while one of the three masked thieves moved around the room.

“just my luck,” jinki chuckled softly.  

“same,” taemin whispered despondently.  “the one time i remembered my wallet.”  jinki snorted.

“do you often come to the bank without your wallet?”

“most places find me without my wallet.  & my phone.  my friends call me ‘magic hands’.”

“really?  how interesting.”  there was no mistaking the teasing tone & taemin smiled at the possibilities.

he was about to reply when suddenly “hey!” was yelled from across the room & heavy footsteps stomped over.  “i said be quiet!”

taemin’s stomach grumbled again & again jongin was right.

“look man,” taemin yelled back, face still pressed to the ground, “we’re having a moment here!  just rob the goddamn bank & move the fuck on!”

“are you fucking kidding me?”

“does it sound like i’m joking?”  the sound of the gun above clicking had him rethinking his position.

“do you want to fucking die?”  nope, still furious.

“i want to get laid!  so either shoot me or quit being a cock-block!”  the snort from the other side of the lobby echoed against the marble walls.

“rex just leave ‘em alone.  the kid sounds desperate.”  there was a pause & then an angry huff above from the thief with the gun, followed by another click & the heavy thud of footsteps stomping away.  the sound of bags crinkled through the air, the doors opened, & the intruders disappeared.

the still of the lobby broke & the room began to buzz with the voices of a dozen patrons & clerks.  strangers who had lain on the floor with their fingers laced across their necks for the last few minutes began to laugh in relief & make sure everyone was ok.

except taemin.  they kept away from taemin.

taemin let his fingers slip to the floor & pushed himself up, pausing halfway when he saw jinki lying on his side with his head propped up in one hand & a smile that made his hungry tummy twisty.

“so,” he said with a smile, “tell me more about your ‘magic hands’.”


End file.
